Heavenly
by The One With the Pepsi
Summary: What else is there to do in Heaven but fall in love?  Eventual Ash/Pamela.  Rated M for safety later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I don't know exactly how I got this story idea. It just seems to make sense.

**Summary: **What else is there to do in Heaven but fall in love?

**Pairings: **Pamela/Ash... Pamelash?

**Heavenly**

Pamela was liking her heaven a lot less these days. The angelic civil war raging made it hard to enjoy it. It made her nervous.

She rarely saw any of the fighting, but that didn't make it any less scary. The sounds by themselves would make a normal person run screaming for their mommy. Partly it sounded like thunder. Earth shaking thunder, glass shattering thunder, ear rupturing thunder. Partly it sounded like you would imagine a medieval battle sounded like. Swords clashing and clanging. Metal on metal. The scream of steel scraping together. Only it was about a thousand times louder than any earthly battlefield. Then there were the angels' voices. They shouted in Enochian to each other, they yelled what Pamela assumed to be spells and curses, and sometimes they screamed in pain.

The screams were the worst. Full of anguish and rage. The tortured voices of wounded or dying angels echoed around Heaven. Angels crying out in their agony for their comrades, for their friends, sometimes for their Father.

It was a good thing the souls in Heaven didn't need to sleep, because sleep would have been impossible to come by.

Once a group of angels went marching through her heaven. Their faces were grim, they were quiet. A couple looked at Pamela as they passed by, but they dismissed her just as quickly. To them she was just another human soul, she wasn't a threat, she wasn't important. Most of them ignored her and the ones who did give her a glance quickly dismissed her from their minds.

That was just fine with Pamela. She didn't want to have her eyes burned out again, and she certainly didn't need to experience what else angels were capable of doing to her. If an angel's true form could burn human eyes out just by being seen then Pamela didn't want to know what else angels could do, especially if they were angry. She just pretended not to see them marching through and kept her mouth shut. The one thing she was worried about was the possibility of being caught in the angels' crossfire if they fought in her heaven. She wasn't Ash, she couldn't run to a safer heaven if hers became a fighting ground.

Speaking of Ash, he was now paying semi-regular visits to her. Even though she had thought he was a regular mullet-headed idiot when she first met him, she quickly caught on he was an extraordinary genius. A genius that looked like a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie, but a genius nonetheless.

And okay, she could admit to herself that he was funny and enjoyable to talk to. Not like she could afford to be picky with who she chatted with, nobody else could visit her and she couldn't go visit them. Unless Ash was involved every person in Heaven was trapped on their own little islands, when you thought about it long enough you realized it really sucked. So here she was parked in her own little heaven, but at least her heaven was a show at the Meadowlands.

She heard a door open over the noise of the show and suddenly Ash was standing beside her.

"Hey babe, who're you watching tonight?" He said "They sound awesome."

She took a playful swipe at him, which he ducked. "A Metallica cover band I heard when I was 19. I had a real thing for the guitarist and we made out backstage. And I told you not to call me "babe" didn't I?"

"My bad Pamela, you're just a total babe I can't help it." He gave her a grin and continued bobbing his head to the music.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Dr. Badass? And why are you in such a good mood?" She turned around and bent over to pick a few beers out of the cooler by her feet. "Stop staring at my ass, Ash."

"I am in a good mood because I have discovered Elvis' heaven and Marilyn Monroe's. So my day... night? I can't tell anymore up here. Anyway, I've been having an awesome time. Hey, since when do lame cover bands with ugly guitarists play at the Meadowlands?" Ash asked.

"Since I have discovered that there's a program sheet backstage on which I can write anything I want to see on and I get to see them." She replied, standing back up and handing him a beer. They clinked the bottles together and each took a swallow. "And the guitarist isn't ugly, no more than you anyway."

Ash feigned a hurt look and covered his heart with his hand. "No way! He doesn't look anything like me, my hair is way better!" Pamela laughed. Count on Ash to consider the mullet to be the epitome of style. She sipped her beer as the band finished up the song. Ash and Pamela shouted and cheered with the rest of the crowd. After the noise died down Ash turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Actually, I came to visit to make sure you're okay. A couple of heavens are cut off from me right now because of the fighting. I just wanted to make sure I could still get to yours." He downed the rest of his beer. "I'm sure you've heard all that bangin' and hollerin' the feathery boys've been doing lately." Pamela nodded. Ash continued "Well, some of the fighting is really bad. Like twister season in Tornado Alley bad, and without the flying cows or Helen Hunt."

"Yeah well thanks Dr. Badass, as you can see everything's fine he-" Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and two voices shouted in Enochian. Pamela and Ash fell back into the crowd of memory figures who seemed to melt away in the light. Pamela fell through one dissolving phantom, chilling her almost to the bone, and onto her back. When she opened her eyes, for a terrifying moment she was afraid they had been burned out again. She blinked twice and her vision cleared, so that she could see two angels circling each other, swords drawn.

"I guess I spoke to soon." She whispered, scooting backwards and out of the way in case the angels got into it. Ash grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here. These guys are going to rip this place apparent when they get going." He said dragging her through the crowd of not real people, who were eerily quiet and still. From behind them Pamela heard one of the angels snarl something in Enochian. The other angel laughed cruelly. Then Pamela's heaven erupted into noise and violence again. She stumbled, covering her eyes with her free hand as the blinding light flashed and flashed again. Ash was cursing beside her, then muttering in Enochian trying to find a door or make a door. Pamela was never sure how he did it.

"Ash!" She shouted over the noise of the brawling angels. She doubted he could hear her. She wished he would hurry up with the door, then realized he was probably being held up by the angels' mojo. One of the winged bastards began chanting. Even without knowing the language, Pamela could tell it was a powerful spell. "Ash!" she yelled again, this time in fear. He continued muttering but pulled her closer to him.

She cried out as the air temperature shot up, angelic fire spiraling in a whirlwind behind them. Her hair stood on end, crackling and stiff in the heat. Any second now, she expected to catch fire, those flaming tongues the angel had conjured would consume her and she knew how it would feel. What happens if you die in Heaven? And suddenly they were out of the fire storm. Ash slammed the door shut on the inferno. Pamela felt woozy, sick, she leaned against the bar. Ash had brought her back to his heaven, the Roadhouse. "Hell." She spat out, her skin still tingling from almost being scorned to cinders. Fucking angels.

"Strange as it is babe, this is supposed to be Heaven." Ash said. "And I don't know about you, but after that, I could really use a drink."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavenly**

_Chapter 2_**  
><strong>

Ash poured Pamela some whiskey and slid the glass across the bar to her. She picked it up but didn't drink out of it.

"So how long should we wait before I can go back to my heaven?" She asked. Ash shrugged while he was pouring his own glass. He sat down on a stool behind the bar and downed the whiskey then immediately poured himself another serving.

"I don't know. Hard to keep track of time up here, I think it actually slows down. It could be anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of months."

Pamela gaped at him. "A couple of months? You're not serious." Looking at his face, she could tell that he was. "No... no, no, no. Where am I supposed to stay while my heaven is being violently redecorated by angels?"

Ash looked around. He looked back at Pam. "Well I guess you could stay here."

Pamela laughed. She took a sip of her whiskey. "No offense Ash, but your heaven is a bar. I much prefer mine."

"Well it doesn't look like you have a choice Pam. Right now those two angels, probably more undoubtedly one of them would have called for backup, are tearing your place apart. I've been to heavens after these guys get done fighting in them, they look like a bomb went off then several tornadoes came through and everything burned to the ground." When he saw Pamela's face go pale he quickly added. "They get around to putting everything back in place. I assume that must be Castiel's bunch who clean up the messes because Raphael's soldiers really don't like human souls."

Pamela frowned and finished her whiskey. Ash handed her the bottle and she poured more. She really didn't want to talk about Castiel. Everybody seemed to be friendly with him, and he probably wasn't such a bad guy, but when somebody burns your eyes out you tend to be leery of them. Unconsciously her hand went to her face, rubbing her brow, covering her eyes. When she brought it away and looked over at Ash, he was staring at her intently.

"What? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose?" She took a sip of whiskey and smiled. He shook his head but didn't laugh. Pam realized she had let her discomfort about Castiel show and now Ash was probably feeling sorry for her. She hated that, she hated being pitied.

"So you don't talk to the angels huh? You couldn't call up old Castiel and get him to fix up my heaven ASAP?" She gave him a direct stare. She was not afraid to talk about the angel damn it, it wasn't going to bother her anymore.

"I don't do much talking to them, no. A few of them on Cas' side don't mind chatting with me but mostly they're busy. Cas himself hasn't been around much lately, since he's head general and Raphael's still swinging hard to get rid of him." Ash reached under the bar and pulled out a packet of peanuts. He opened the pack and tossed one into his mouth. He held the bag out to Pam. She shook her head.

"Thanks, but I don't want any."

"You sure? They're honey roasted. Absolutely delicious too."

"I'll pass."

"Well, more for me then." He popped a handful into his mouth. Pamela laughed.

"What do you need to eat for anyway? This is Heaven remember? We're souls without bodies, we don't need food or air." Ash kept chewing but he held up his hand in a give-me-a-minute gesture. Pamela laughed. "Nice to know you don't talk with your mouth full. That's such a turn off."

Ash choked and she laughed again. He grabbed his glass and drank the rest of his whiskey. When he had a clear throat again he said "Well we don't need to drink either, but you and I do. It's not about needing it, it's about the pleasure of doing it. That's what Heaven basically is, whatever your pleasure was, whatever it is, you get to do that for eternity. That's why some people's heavens are bars, some are group orgies, rock concerts.." He nodded towards Pam. "Some are even nothing but sleeping. Pillows and blankets and mattresses all over."

Pamela considered this. It made sense. Music had always been fun for her, so obviously her heaven would be a kick ass concert every night. "So does your heaven mean you're in love with beer?"

"Hey the Roadhouse was like my home. Ellen and Jo were family, it's not about the beer. This isn't just any old bar." Pamela heard a twinge of emotion in his voice. She could have kicked herself, if her foot wasn't in her mouth. She felt awkward all of a sudden, so she took another sip of whiskey to avoid blurting out anything else. The silence between them was uncomfortable.

"Have you found them yet? Jo and Ellen I mean." She asked softly. Ash shook his head.

"I haven't found John or Mary either. If Sam and Dean do get killed again, which they will because those boys die more than anyone I have ever met, they're going to be pretty disappointed."

"So what Heavens have you found? Besides Marilyn Monroe and Elvis obviously."

"Albert Einstein, Kama Sutra guy, Anne Frank, she's such a sweetheart... oh! I found the Garden." His eyes brighten. "Hey, I could show you around while we're waiting for your heaven to get fixed. Would you like that?" Ash grinned at her. "The Garden is different for everybody, so I'm told. When I went by my self it was... well I probably shouldn't tell you. You might think less of me."

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say it was weed." Pamela said dryly. Ash laughed.

"No. Although that wouldn't be a bad idea..."

Pamela stood up. "Well what are we waiting for, show me this magic garden."


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Pamela were walking along a dusty dirt road.

"Hard to believe this dingy road leads to some epically beautiful garden." Pam said eyeballing the empty beer cans and paper bags scattered in the ditches on either side of them. She kicked a dirt clod and it came to pieces.

"This is only the way I use to get there." Ash explained waving a bit of dandelion fluff away from his face. "If you were leading it would be a different path. Once we get to the Garden, I'll ask Josh to fix it so I'm not interfering with your idea of the Garden." Before Pamela could ask who Josh was, Ash said. "Josh is sort of the Garden's gardener. He hangs out there all the time." Something about the calculated easiness of his voice triggered alarm bells in Pam's head.

Pamela stopped. Ash kept walking but after a few steps paused and looked back at her. "What's the matter babe?" He asked. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I thought everybody got their own little personal heaven." Pamela said crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with a suspicious stare.

"Well yeah, they do."

"So what do you mean this Josh guy hangs out in the Garden? Wouldn't he be stuck in his heaven?" Ash bit his lip. For a second it looked like he was going to say something but Pamela stopped him. "And don't even think about lying, I'm psychic remember? I will know if you do."

"Well... I mean hey I can't have been the only one to figure out how to hack Heaven now could I?" Ash shrugged. "I'm not the smartest guy who ever lived... well ever died I guess. There are a few more people who can get up from their heavens and go once they know where they're going. Sam and Dean for example, and you know how smart those boys are." He laughed a little.

Pamela considered this for a moment. It still felt like Ash was hiding something from her but it also made sense there were other people who were able to move about somewhat freely in Heaven. Sam and Dean did eventually make it to the Garden without Ash leading them after all.

"So this Josh guy, he's what... another genius with a bad mullet?" She teased. She started walking again and Ash fell in step beside her. He grinned at her.

"No, his sense of style isn't nearly as sophisticated as mine." He tossed his head back, exaggeratedly flipping his hair behind him. "And my mullet is glorious. I could have done commercials for salons." Pamela burst out laughing. Suddenly it felt like the ground moved and they were standing in front of an enormous iron gate.

"Whoa!" Pamela gasped. She grabbed Ash's bare arm to steady herself.

"Crap. Sorry about that babe, I forgot to mention at the end of the road there would be a slight jerk. Nothing to worry about, we're out in front of the Garden now. I just need to go in and get Josh to fix things. Don't wander off okay?" He winked, then opened the gate and stepped through. Pamela nervously stood beside the gate. She fidgeted with her hair and wondered what her version of the Garden would look like. There was no garden she recalled seeing that would qualify as something found in Heaven.

After what felt like forever, Ash appeared again. "Okay we've got things all set up... but humor me here, cover your eyes."

Pamela raised her eyebrows and stared at him. "Are you serious?" His face broke into a wide smile.

"Absolutely. I want the Garden to be a complete and total surprise." Pam scoffed, but on the inside she couldn't help but think it was cute. She covered her eyes.

"Alright, they're covered." Ash put his arm on her shoulders and led her through the gate.

"No peeking." He whispered. Pamela giggled. This was so cheesy and stupid, but she figured she could learn to like cheesy and stupid.


End file.
